Halloween
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Los espíritus antiguos siempre guardan secreto a los "más reciente" y es para mejor porque ...¿quién quiere recordar tiempos oscuros de esa época en donde Pitch era muy poderoso? Lástima que pareciera que la historia quiere ser recordada aunque sea dolorosa y aún más si eres un guardián como Jack Frost. -Se acepta Oc- (Este fic es la nueva versión de Halloween)


**Halloween**

Los espíritus antiguos siempre guardan el secreto en "más reciente" y es para mejor porque ... ¿quién quiere recordar tiempos de esa época en donde Pitch era muy poderoso? Lástima que parece que la historia quiere ser grabada aunque sea dolorosa y aún más si eres un guardián como Jack Frost. -Se acepta Oc- (Esta ficción es la nueva versión de Halloween)

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **No hay mares como él y no hables con las sombras.**

 _Encadenado hacia mi yace mis deseos_

 _Al igual que yo quiero volar al sol._

 _Para huir de la oscuridad_

Últimamente los demás guardianes se encuentran en los esquemas paranos y paranoicos con esta fecha. ¿Acaso no debería ser el espíritu de Halloween que tendría que preocuparse por su festividad? Entonces porque el Norte debe ser más vigilante en esta fecha e incluso Tooth tenía más vigilancia hacia sus pequeñas haditas. Enserio no podía entenderlo y menos "canguro" que vigilaba sus alrededores como alguien que iba a ser atacado de forma furtiva.

Esa actitud de los demás estaba empezando a hartarlo - Okey chicos ... ¿Enserio me podría decir porque están actuando como si Pitch volviera a atacar? -Pregunto en la voz alta para el caso de que se produjera y se estremeció un poco al notar la expresión de Norte - Solo se acerca a Halloween ... ¿No tiene nada de malo que los niños se disfracen verdad? -Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo Jack Frot que vio con una ceja levantada a un grupo de duendes estremecerse.

-Jack ... veras esta fecha ...- Antes de que el diente pudiera explicarle al albino fue silenciada por un signo de exclamación de Sandman-Lo siento ...- Murmura ella mientras que se aleja-

-Jack. ¿No tenías una Europa del sur? - El norte del Norte causando que Jack se golpeara con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar el compromiso que tenía con Jaime? Debo irme, pero no se crean, se olvidó de esto. Dice Jack mientras le pedia a su amigo el viento que lo llevara.

-Bien ... Ahora que Jack se fue ..¿qué hacemos? Alguien debe vigilar la "tumba" de "él"… .informe en esta época del año. Pitch puede tomar más fuerza. Dice algo exasperado. Aster que vigilaba que Jack realmente se ha ido. Saben que si el traidor ... volviera ..haria inmediatamente una alianza con Pitch- Su voz era duradera y no ha sido así para ocultar el desprendimiento que tenía ante ese misterioso personaje.

-Aster hablamos de esto ... no debemos dejar que el pasado nos amargue y menos cuando se trate de Jack o Lantern- North suspiro, a pesar de que el consejo también iba a ser el conejo de pascua. sí mismo Pues él era uno de los más cercanos a "Jack", incluso se pudo decir que se había desconfiado de Jack Frost cuando se había visto con sus dientes y realmente se lamentó el hecho hasta el día de hoy.

-Él es solo un asesino ... no entiendo del porque Muerte no ... ...- Aster no quiso decir la última palabra-Demonios, esta fecha solo me pone teléfono melancólico-

Tooth se acercó a Aster y le puso una mano en su hombro mientras que murmuraba- Esa vez hicimos lo que pudimos, incluso MiM estaba furioso por lo que sucedió-

-A pesar de todo, así, su festividad ... sigue ... pero ¿Qué representa? ¿Asombro? ¿Alegría? No ... ya no es eso ...- Comedor Norte y camino sin decir nada más hacia la salida del taller- Sandman ... este año nos toca a nosotros dos-

El hombre de la arena que había sido mantenido en la margen de la dirección y el norte.

.

* * *

-¿Mamá porque decoramos las casas con calabazas? -Preguntaba a una niña de pelo rubio que estaba disfrazada de una bruja. La mujer de pelo castaño. Mirar por unos momentos a su hija y respondió con suavidad. ¿Nunca conté la historia de Jack? ¿O Linterna? -La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza- la misma edad-el acaricio con la suavidad de la cabeza- Veras ... una vez existió en un hombre muy tacaño pero listo, tanto que no se puede sacar de la vida. gente, esto ocasionó que la muerte reclamara su alma.

La niña hizo una expresión de sorprendida- ¿¡Enserio !? ¿Por qué?

-Porque la gente que esta vez hizo que Muerte llegara ..antes de su tiempo -Explícate la madre con tranquilidad y suavizando algunos detalles- Aunque este hombre travieso hizo una travesía a la Muerte para ver en vergüenza, incluso el obligo a hacer un trato con el. "No me buscaras por un año" Pues la Muerte respetó el trato y tuve que buscar un año después El hombre listo volvió a jugarle un truco causando que la Muerte tuviera que hacer otro trato con él-

La pequeña niña hizo un puchero mientras se enviaba en el sillón.

-Ya estamos llegando a esa parte -Meniño su madre- Pues el momento de morir, la muerte no podría reclamar la alma por el ultimo trato, lo que hice, y eso que no se impidió ni que se va, sino también en su rostro. lo obligo vagar entre los vivos ocasionó que las personas se asustaran por la apariencia que tenía y para que ahuyentarlo pusiera varias calabazas en las puertas de sus casas para que Jack no entrara a ellas… .-

-Pero ... Mami ... eso es triste ...-

-Tal vez ... pero la gente no sabía que esas calabazas le dieron consuelo a una linterna de Jack´O ... porque la luz que contendría a las velas le dio una luz en su oscura caminata por la eternidad, incluso dicen que el Tomo una de las calabazas para que mar su farol justo en el 31 de octubre, que en el mismo día se utiliza en este día se utiliza las calabazas como decoración ... para que Jack´O Linterna no trate de entrar a las casas para jugarle travesuras La gente de mi vida también tiene una luz de esperanza y un juego con los niños en su momento.

-¡Entiendo! Entonces ... voy a decorar la casa con muchas calabazas para que Jack´O Lantern se sienta feliz-Exclamo con inocencia en la pequeña niña- ¡También le diré a Jaime que me ayude!

La mujer no pudo evitarse en su segundo piso.

\- _Casi me he enviado mal de haber "contado mi historia inventada" -_ Pense con una gotita en la cien.

* * *

.

 _-Jajajaja ... ja..jahah ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _El olor a sangre y putrefacción estaba impregnado en todo el paisaje gris y desolador. Los seres humanos que habían sacrificado algunos corderos y niños pequeños para que la cosecha fuera en este año._

 _Los guardianes veían horrorizados la escena. ¿Acaso el guardián había perdido el juicio? ¡Ellos debían evitar que el temor reinara, que Pitch hiciera de las suyas!_

 _-Oh ... ¡Llegaron! Estoy tan feliz ... que han llegado ... - Un ser humanoide que tenía las ramas en la ocasión de las manos y una especie de máscara de la calabaza en la que se presenta una relación entre las ramas de los árboles en donde estaba uno de los cuerpos de los pobres niños que fueron sacrificados._

 _-Pitch ... tenía razón ... el miedo es mejor ... ..en cierto modo ...-_

 _-Asi no me olvidaran ... ¿cierto norte? -_

 _-¿Sandman? ¿Diente? ¿Aster? ... Estoy tan envidioso ... Quiero decir, este es mi sentimiento, ustedes son queridos, debo hacer esto para ser querido. Soy como Pitch ... jajajaja ... ¡Pero ... no importa asi no sere reemplazado por ustedes! ..¡La gente ... me podrá ver ... jajajaja ... no importa si me confunden con alguien malo ...! -_

 _-_ _ **¡Maldito traidor! El hombre de la luna es elegible para ser un guardián como nosotros, pero "Tú" -**_ _Aster grito impulsivamente que varias ramas negras empezaron a salir por todo el lugar en donde se encuentran los espíritus y la gente que grita de terror se son de allí rápidamente_

\- _¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡TU NO SABES NADA NORTE! -El espíritu enloquecido se apuntó a si mismo- No sabes ... que es "ser yo" porque tu ... "eres querido" - Norte retrocedió levemente, por primera vez y hasta la máscara del espíritu de Halloween escurría algo parecido a la sangre._

 _¿Lagrimas?_

 _-Desde que no hay temor ... yo también desaparezco. ¿No es irónico? … Sin embargo, esto no está en tu cuenta? -_

 _-¡North cuidado! -Toque empujo rápidamente en el hombre robusto para que no fuera golpeado por unas de esas ramas- No ... ¡Jack, detente! -Grito ella al notar lo que quería hacer el espíritu._

 **-Todos son unos cerdos-**

 _Los guardianes no pueden atacar el espíritu enloquecido porque este estaba usando los cuerpos de los niños como el escudo de "carne"._

 _ **-P..por..favor ... ayuda ...-**_

.

* * *

.

-Esto es horrible. ¡Saber que en esta época el año deberíamos estar más alertas! -Exclamo un hombre alto con un uniforme policial mientras miramos con una escena de lo más posible.

Un hombre de 32 años había sido asesinado a su pequeña hija de 6 años, de acuerdo con la madre de la niña, el hombre no había actuado nunca en una forma psicopata o sospechosa, ni siquiera en la familia. este hecho

El cuerpo de la niña fue arrastrado por todo el lugar de la casa el camino de la sangre para el tiempo en la puerta como en el exterior de la puerta de la calle. Esto es grotesco-Murmura una mujer que tenía el mismo uniforme policial que aquel hombre- Incluso se tomo la molestia de escribir "Feliz Halloween"

* * *

 **Encadenados hacia mí,**

 **Están mis sueños de adolescentes.**

 **Endurécete,**

 **Adormece tus sentidos,**

 **Ninguna justicia es necesaria para los cerdos**

 **Mas allá de las sonrisas**

 **Sonrisas juguetonas**

 **La muerte es abatida**

 **Bañada en dolor**

 **Mi mañana está construida sobre tu carne.**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el nuevo prologo de Halloween. ¡Espero que les guste y si quieren enviar sus oc no duden en hacerlo!

Solo llenen esta ficha

Nombre

Espiritu: Que representa?

Poder: ?

Como murio?

Historia

Personalidad

Fisico:


End file.
